The present invention relates generally to modular sighting devices for weapons. More specifically, the present invention relates to a low profile configuration for a for providing a flip-up type sighting mechanism that folds down onto the firearm in a compact manner to prevent damage or snagging when not in use.
Generally, sighting mechanisms for firearms are bulky and protrude outside the firearm's general contour. This construction creates a greater opportunity for the sighting mechanism to be caught on clothing or brush while the fire arm is being carried thereby knocking the sighting mechanism out of alignment. Prior art devices that have attempted to address this problem by allowing removal of the sighting mechanism or providing a hinged attachment of the sighting mechanism. Generally, however, the prior art devices require that each time the sighting mechanism is moved into the active position, the sighting mechanism must be re-aligned before it is ready for use. Although this re-alignment step may be acceptable when the firearm is used in a controlled environment such as a firing range, it is not acceptable for a firearm employed for field use, such as hunting or combat environments where immediate, fully aligned use of the sight is required.
This is of particular concern in the field of combat firearms. A firearm that is used in the field requires a sighting mechanism that is located out of the way during times of non-use, thereby providing a streamlined profile that is not likely to be bumped or jarred out of alignment. Further, the sight must be quickly engageable when the firearm is urgently needed. The readiness time for the sighting mechanism to move from the non-use or down position to the use or up position must be minimized. Additionally, when moved from the down position to the up position, the sight must be fully and accurately aligned. It is critical that the sighting mechanism have the ability to be consistently and quickly engaged, and provide accurate aiming. Further, the sight must maintain as small profile as possible when in the retracted storage position to prevent bumping or jarring of the sight.
In prior art devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,292, issued to Swan, a self-aligning flip-up sight is provided that provides a sighting mechanism that can be easily moved from a storage position to an active position without requiring re-alignment of the sights. However, this device has a relatively large vertical profile, even when it is in the retracted position. The large profile results from the use of two iron peep sights mounted fixedly at a 90° angle relative to one another. In order for the sighting mechanism to be moved into the storage position, the iron sight must be placed into a position that allows one of the legs of the iron sight assembly to lie parallel to the firearm with the other leg pointing upwardly. If the iron sight assembly is not in this position, the mechanism cannot be moved into the storage position. Further, when the iron sight assembly is in the proper storage position, one of the legs extends upwardly from the upper surface of the firearm thereby requiring that the protective shoulders of the sighting mechanism extend a sufficient distance to protect this protruding leg of the iron sight. In this manner, the sighting mechanism has a profile that is larger than desired to allow the mounting of additional accessories if desired. Specifically, if a user wished to mount an optical telescopic sight in addition to the retractable sight, an additional spacer would be necessary to allow the required clearance.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art devices, there is a need for a device that provides an improved method of compacting and activating optical and iron sight sighting device. There is a further need for a sighting mechanism that provides improved engagement method for firearms sighting devices which has the ability to consistently and quickly engage, and provide accurate aiming, while providing a reduced profile in the storage position thereby reducing potential interference with other ancillary aiming devices and attachments.